Starlingdawn
❝Is it flying in StarClan?❞ — Starlingkit to Eaglestorm after he explains the dead bird will never wake up'' Starlingdawn is a long-haired charcoal Bengal tabby she-cat with bright amber-orange eyes. She is quite long-legged and fit for fighting, thus making her very good at combat. Currently, Starlingdawn is a proud warrior [[SkyClan|'''Skyclan]]' and daughter of '[[Pebbledawn|'Pebbledawn']]. Apperance Heritage: Bengal/Moggy/Maine Coon Description: Starlingdawn is a long-haired charcoal Bengal tabby she-cat with bright amber-orange eyes. She is quite long-legged and fit for fighting, thus making her very good at combat. She has curled claws, which she hopes she can use to climb trees when she gets older. Surprisingly, she is quite flexible, being able to squeeze into small places other cats cannot. Before: (- Even In the darkest of Nights- there always is a light. Starlingpaw believes that everyone matters, no matter what they have done. She is very sweet and loving- but is really tough when it comes to battles and standing up to her friends. She loves to make friends and is a very likable cat. Although, under all the friendliness and overall positive attitude, She can get self-conscious of what she does easily. She cares so much about other cats- she sometimes forgets to care for herself. Night is considered very pure as she isn't really exposed to much, as he mother tries to make her as non-dirty for as long as she can. Since Starlingpaw wants to please everyone, she sadly has to lie sometimes to the point that it could really hurt someone. Starlingpaw though, ironically, believes everything- you tell her something- she'll believe you.) -She is an Excellent fighter under her soft personality. Now: After the death of her mother and the disappearance of her brother, Starlingdawn soon starts to understand the hardships of clan life and learns that childish and soft acts won't lead her to be a good warrior. She hardens her emotions, become more reserved and untrustworthy. She is positive and self-conscious at times, but is cautious when making friends, believing she'll loose them. She really only trusts close friends. Voice: Starlingpaw's voice is high-pitched but calm, a good combination for a likable feline. She gets her English accent from her mother. Emma Watson Scent: She smells juniper wood and berries. Gait: Light and fast, she often looks like she's hovering. Colour Palette: : = Base (#18100E) : = Markings (#0C0807) : = Leathers (Nose & Pawpads) (#946773) : = Inner Ears (#ca98a5) Personality +''' '''Sweet, Amiable, ±''' '''Mellow, Pure, −''' '''Dishonest, Self-conscious, Gullible Likes *Being clean *Watching apprentices *Making friends **There is a bad side to this. Starlingpaw tends to care about other cats so much she forgets to take care of herself, resulting in sadness or even the feeling of emptiness, though it isn't very common. *Being near her brother **She has a tight relationship with her brother, but that relationship is often time teasing. Still, she loves him. Dislikes *Arguments **She hates when others yell, it just flicks a switch in her brain that sends her into panic mode *Death **This is a common fear, so it doesn't need much of an explanation Goals *Become one of the greatest fighters in SkyClan *Have a family of her own *Catch the biggest squirrel the world has ever seen As she gets older, some of her bigger fantasies may fade. This is because of maturing over time and realizing the world isn't perfect Fears *Death **She seems to be petrified by even hearing the word, but it's a normal thing to be afraid of. *Swimming **She hates water, a lot. History Kithood :Clan: SkyClan :Cats Involved:... :Age Range: 0-6 moons :Date Range:...-... :*Starlingkit is born. :*Starlingkit starts to feel left out after all of her siblings made a friendship circle without her. She blames herself but her personality doesn't seem to change much. *Eaglestorm tells Starlingkit and Hornetkit a story, Starlingkit isn't sure how she feels about Heatherpaw being her sister. *Pebbledawn gives two kittens of her litter to their biological father in ShadowClan. Hornetkit and Birdkit. Starlingkit withdraws slowly from her family, too sad to sometimes even look at them. *Starlingkit explains to herself that she is upset she never got to be part of the friendship circle, afraid she was going to be forgotten by her siblings in ShadowClan. She misses them dearly. *Starlingkit starts to get over the fact that her siblings are gone, though to her, it still feels much quieter without them *Starlingkit meets Thrushkit *They play hide and seek in the tunnels *They decide to go out of the tunnels and played king-of-the hill *Crownkit follows them *the two kits got lost, finding Owlstar and Rabbitleap, who take them back to camp *Starlingkit, Crownkit, and Thrushkit are scolded and are given a delayed ceremony *Thrushkit and Starlingkit become close *They have their ceremonies Apprenticehood :Clan: SkyClan :Cats Involved: ... :Age Range: 6-12 moons :Date Range: ...-... *Starlingkit become Starlingpaw, given Saltbreeze as her mentor. *Starlingpaw and Thrushpaw explore the borders *Skyclan gets attacked by rats at the twoleg place. *Pebbledawn dies, Pumpkinpaw runs away, and Owlstar loses a life *Starlingpaw becomes sad, she meets Weaselpaw. *Starlingpaw and Thrushpaw explore the territory *Hornetpaw comes to Skyclan, but Starlingpaw doesn't see her. *Starlingpaw starts to soon grow more reserve and loos trust in other cats around her. * Thrushpaw confeses her feelings **Starlingpaw says she doesn't know what she feels **Thrushpaw runs away *Starlingpaw meets Almondpaw in the territory and they go back to camp *Starlingpaw and Thrushpaw talk and become friends again *Starlingpaw and Thrushpaw go on a patrol. *Starlingpaw starts to grow a crush on Thrushpaw but doesn't understand. Warriorhood :Clan: SkyClan :Cats Involved: ... :Age Range: 12-... :Date Range:...-... :*Starlingpaw becomes a warrior with Thrushpaw, becoming Starlingdawn and Thrushwing. *Starlingdawn goes on a patrol *Cherrypaw crosses the border but shadowclanners weren't there *Starlingdawn goes to the peak **She meet Hornetpaw there! **She and her sister talk about what has been happening and their life *She goes home to Thrushwing later Relationships Kin Opinions ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :x |-|WindClan= :x |-|ShadowClan= [[Webstrike|'Baddy/Webstrike']]/Father/Warrior/Alive/0%/⦁⦁ :"-" :: Starlingdawn says nothing, shuffling her paws. Hornetpaw/Sister/apprentice/Alive/100%/⦁ : I wuv you sis, I'm so glad I could see you again! " :: ''Starlingdawn purrs. Birdpaw/Brother/Kit/Alive/100%/⦁ :"I want to see you again, I do..." ::'' She looked solemn '' |-|RiverClan= :x |-|SkyClan= [[Owlstar|'Owlstar']]/Friend/Leader/Alive/100%/⦁⦁ :"Thank you for everything you have done to help my mom," :: Starlingdawn lightly smiled in gratitude [[Pebbledawn|'Pebbledawn']]/Mother/Queen/Alive/100%/⦁⦁ :"Oh mother...I have to be strong without you..but I *miss* you so much.." :: Starlingdawn felt tears roll down her cheek, letting out a sob. Pumpkinpaw/Brother/apprentice/Alive/20%/⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"Wherever you are..I hope one day we can meet again." :: Starlingdawn looked sad, averting her gaze. [[Thrushwing|'Thrushwing']]/Best friend/Apprentice/Alive/90%/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"Thank you for everything Thrushpaw, your my best friend..my closest companion in Skyclan! I don't even know what i'd do without you!" :: Starlingdawn smiles and blushes, she doesn't quite understand her crush. Trivia *She used to be roleplayed by Apprehensive Quotes ❝ Quote ❞ — Who said it and why Art Imageedit_2_7015479478.png| by Eyota |-|Fullbody= File:Starlig.png|by [[User:Apprehensive|'Apprehensive']] Girly.png|by [[User:Apprehensive|'Apprehensive']] bengalbaby.png|by [[User:Apprehensive|'Apprehensive']] After_all.png|by [[User:Apprehensive|'Apprehensive']] File:ThSt.png|by [[User:Rheagrim|'Rheagrim']] __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:SkyClan Category:Aviaryy Category:Oc Category:Characters Category:Warrior